Última Chance
by Ketz
Summary: Eu voltei! E mai uma história sobre os pensamentos do Kai, mas NÃO é de drama... Milagre? Talvez.. Principalmente vindo de mim! Humor fraquinho... Nenhum par, embora cite. OneShoot!


**#placa gigante em letras néon# EU NÃO MORRI! #uma beyblade voa na placa que explode#**

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic dos pensamentos do Kai! Adoro escrever sobre isso...**

**O fato é; Eu comecei a assistir Naruto e esqueci de beyblade. Mas agora eu lembrei (poxa, que sorte... Eu lembrar de alguma coisa.. O.o milagre mesmo) e já estou providenciando um novo capitulo da minha fic Bladers em Hogwarts (que ninguém mais deve lembrar, mas tudo bem...)**

**Muito bem... Aproveitem a fic! Se passa durante a última luta do anime, naquela em que só aparece o começo, entre o Kai e o Tyson.**

Aqui estamos nós de novo.

Você e eu, Tyson.

Dranzer versus Dragoon, o eterno desafio a ser vencido.

Várias crianças estão nos rodeando, mas não ligo para elas. Você acena e faz promessas idiotas. Como sempre.

Vejo nossos amigos, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hilary e Daichi. Estão torcendo, mas não por um de nós, mas sim, para uma boa e divertida luta.

Se é isso que querem, é o que terão!

A fênix e o dragão rasgão os céus.

Dranzer, minha fênix vermelha. Estou feliz em vê-la. Achei que a tinha perdido, minha amiga.

Após aquela luta contra o Brookling...

Eu te libertei, e você voltou para mim.

Por quê?

Essa resposta nunca saberei, mas não reclamo. Ainda me lembro de estar saindo do hospital, e Tyson vir correndo, sorrindo para mim, com você nas mãos.

Desde então, nos dedicamos a ajudar o sr Dinckenson. Ensinamos crianças, em meio de suas trapalhadas, dos conselhos antigos do Ray, das brincadeiras infantis do Max, dos berros da Hilary e das reclamações do Daichi.

Nos preparamos para o ataque final, é tudo ou nada.

Isso está ficando comum, apostar tudo num só movimento. Não me importo, prefiro assim.

Se é para ganhar, que seja de uma vez.

Ordenamos os ataques, agora é só dar o máximo.

A poeira é muita, irrita os olhos, mas eu não ligo, já estou acostumado.

Quando ela baixa, é possível ver duas beyblades indefinidas. Uma parada e outra mal girando.

Olho de relance para meu adversário.

Tyson está sorrindo, crente que Dragoon agüentou.

Minha mente se enche de dúvidas, não adiantar nem tentar, não é possível sentir a Dranzer.

Perdi de novo?

Não. Dessa vez não posso ter perdido. Dei tudo num ataque maciço, venci lutas bem mais difíceis.

A poeira se decepa finalmente.

E o sorriso no rosto do tricampeão vai com ela.

A beyblade branca está parada, enquanto a azul ainda gira um pouco.

Finalmente, depois de tanto trabalho duro; consegui vence-lo!

Ouço seus joelhos baterem no chão, esta também é minha vontade.

O desgraçado está rindo.

Ninguém sabe o que fazer, até que alguém bate palmas, afinal, foi uma bela luta.

O som de milhares de palmas e assobios é ouvido, aceitaram o fato.

Dranzer ainda tem forças para vir até minhas mãos.

A imponente Fênix me encara em seu bit. Me desafia a falar algo, a achar algum detalhe que a desmereça.

E eu?

Sorrio.

Venci o Tyson, o último dos meus desafios.

Uma longa caminhada, se ver bem.

Longa e dolorosa, mas não me arrependo de absolutamente nada.

Aqui e agora eu posso dizer.

Estou feliz.

Olho para frente. Ray sorri para mim, assim como Max. Daichi faz um sinal positivo, Kenny parece deslumbrado. Hilary não sabe se fica feliz por mim, ou triste por Tyson. Não a culpo, acabei que vencer o grande amor da vida dela.

Um rosto na multidão me chama a atenção.

Uma garota, não me lembrava dela. Longos cabelos verdes e olhos roxos. Interessante.

Meu olhar é desviado. Tyson esta me chamando. Mal percebi.

"Grande luta!" ele diz, ainda sorrindo. Desgraçado, gordo, irritante, retardado. E o pior; meu amigo.

"É..."

"Finalmente ganhou... Não pense que será assim no campeonato!"

"Não... Não vou pegar tão leve com você...".

Se pudesse, eu riria da cara de idiota que ele fez.

"Rárá... Eu que te subestimei!"

Não estou mais a fim de ouvir isso, então o deixou começar um de seus longos monólogos. A garota está rindo da raiva que ele ficou de mim.

Belo sorriso.

Sorrio também.

O que faz o Tyson calar a boca.

Agora, estou realmente feliz!

**Fim! (:****D) Pelo-amor-de-qualquer-coisa-que-vocês-gostem-e-de-Deus-também mandem reviews nem que seja para me ameaça de morte!**

**Bjuxxx!**


End file.
